To Remember Your Love, a Valentine's Special
by Difference-Equals-Normal
Summary: The X-men defeated the Phoenix, but at a price. Alenka has lost her memories. Will she ever get them back? Will she ever remember who she used to be? And more importantly...will she remember her love for Logan?  The sequel to 'In The Heart of Chaos.'
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! Yes I know the title says Valentine's Special, and it's way past it but I couldn't help myself! It was just a special occasion that said it needed this to happen...okay, fine. More like Cupid came down and said if I didn't get Logan and Alenka back before the end of the month there'd be hell to pay.

So, here's part 1 of two and the end of a hopefully great story. D-I-N, outta here!

* * *

><p><em>Bah-dum, Bah-dum.<br>_Where am I?  
>"<em><strong>1."<strong>_

_Bah-dum, Bah-dum.  
><em>Why's everything so dark?  
>"<em><strong>2."<strong>_

_Bah-dum, Bah-dum.  
><em>I hear something. Someone is here.  
>"<em><strong>3."<strong>_

_Bah-dum, Bah-dum.  
><em>Can you let me out?  
>"<em><strong>4."<strong>_

_Bah-dum, Bah-dum.  
><em>There's a voice. Talking.  
>"<em><strong>5."<strong>_

_Bah-dum, Bah-dum.  
><em>Whispering.  
>"<em><strong>6."<strong>_

_Bah-dum, Bah-dum.  
><em>I feel something. Something warm.  
>"<em><strong>7."<strong>_

_Bah-dum, Bah-dum.  
><em>There's something ahead of me.  
>"<em><strong>8."<strong>_

_Bah-dum, Bah-dum.  
><em>There's a light. Guiding me.  
>"<em><strong>9."<strong>_

_Bah-dum_

_..._

_..._

_..._

Something's wrong.

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

"_**10."**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

"_**Awaken."**_

_Bah-dum._

With a startled gasp, the young adult gasped, her sky blue eyes opened to a white walled room that wasn't familiar. Looking directly above her, a small black chandelier hung above to her right. With a small groan, she rolled onto her stomach, bumping into the large wooden chest beside her. Sitting upright, the woman finally noticed the entire room.

A red two-seater couch sat behind the chest, a few comfortable looking cushions tempting anyone to sit on them. A large wooden cabinet was placed on the opposite side of the room, a TV and various DVD's sitting inside it. "Where am I?" The girl whispered to herself.

"In my living room." Twisting her head around so fast she might have gotten whiplash, the woman noticed the room opposite the 'living room' where she was. Across the tiled floor was another carpeted area, this time a large red oak table occupied the room. Sitting at the table was a an almost familiar woman with fire red hair pulled into a lazy bun.

She wore simple clothes: jeans, a pair of white anklet socks, and long sleeved shirt that was too big for her, but somehow she made it look comfortable. Her wire-framed glassed were perched on her nose as she typed on a small white laptop, before reaching for another mouse that controlled a larger red laptop.

"Um...e-excuse me?"The young woman asked timidly as she got to her feet, "But...where am I?"

"My living room, you deaf or something?" The girl replied, returning to the white laptop, not once looking at the young woman, "Name's D-I-N. Who are you?" The young woman timidly came over, holding her hands close to her chest.

The young woman tried to answer, but something stopped her.

"I...I don't know." She murmured.

"You don't know?" The other girl replied, almost mocking, finally taking her eyes from the two laptops, "What are ya ta-" She paused in mid-sentence when they locked eyes. It become quiet between the two for a few minutes before D-I-N groaned.

"Crap, I had a feeling this was gonna happen." she muttered, gesturing to the young woman to sit in the chair next to her, "Well, this is gonna take a while, but it'll get done."

"What will?" the young woman asked her, sitting in the offered seat, "What happened to me?"

"In short? You took on a real powerful spirit and had you memory wiped out." D-I-N explained turning to the white laptop, "But it should be alright. You just have to go back to your realm, and find the special something that completes your inner circle."

"My inner...what?"

"Don't ask. My brains fried from this heat." the red head replied then turned her head towards her, "Bottom line is that someone in your realm has been holding back some big news, that keeping your memories from you. Once you find out that news, your memories should come flying back."

"But, who do I know where to look for it?" She asked.

"You'll know." D-I-N replied cryptically before reaching her hand towards the young woman, "Hold tight." Before the woman could ask any more questions, D-I-N slapped the top of her head, making her disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Now then, where was I?" D-I-N asked herself before glancing over to the red laptop, "Ah. There I am."

##########

(Jayne's POV)

"'Find the special something that completes your inner circle'?" I asked Alenka flatly, staring at her like she'd just grown a second head, "what kinda cheesy lame line is that?"

"I don't know." Alenka replied, "But she said it would help me get my memories back...so isn't it worth trying out?" She had me there; I didn't have a clue if it could. Turning to Kitty and Rogue who both shrugged we all sighed heavily.

It been almost two weeks since Alenka woke up from her coma, and dropped the bomb shell that she couldn't remember anything. It didn't help that Armageddon, the spirit that had lived inside Alenka for the last 20 years, couldn't get back into her mind to set things right. Something was blocking him, and until we could figure what was stopping him she was going to be a blank state for a long time.

_:Alenka not having her memory has been a bit of a downer.:_ I thought to myself, taking a chocolate chip cookie from the plate that Ororo had made for us and took a nibble out of it. Thinking back on all the times that someone had made a reference for a joke, only to get a blank stare from Alenka until someone told her what it meant. That, and not knowing anybody any more; that was really difficult for us, especially on Tildie.

_:Mind you, there have been a few upsides.:_ I added brightly, finishing off my cookie, _:I didn't think she'd be able to wipe Hank at chess.:_ And it was true. A few things that Alenka wasn't any good at before losing her memory turned out to be something she was good at. I guess it was just the whole peer-pressure thing.

But that kinda left us in the present.

In the two weeks since she woke up, Alenka was desperate to get her memories back. She never told anyone, but we could tell that this whole 'mind is a total blank slate' thing was eating at her. So it was kind of a shock when she pulled me, Kitty and Rogue into her room and informed us of the dream she had last night about meeting this 'D-I-N' person and being told to find the something special to complete her inner circle.

Which kinda put us in a blank spot.

"Well...I say we try." Kitty finally pipped up, "I mean, there's no harm, right?"

"It might be the only way." Rogue agreed, "but what kinda news was she talkin' about?"

"Well, other than it being big she didn't say." Alenka answered sadly, "But I don't understand how it can block my memories."

...

"What if it's a mutant?" I asked suddenly, "I mean, you used to get those creepy love letters from Demon. Maybe he finally got the message that you're not interested."

"I was what?" Alenka asked, her little ears perking up.

"Nah, some mystery guy had been sending you flowers a while ago." Rogue answered her vaguely, "There was usually a poem or some small letter that came with it."

"You mean, like these?" Alenka asked, reaching under her pillow and pulling out a stack of tiny rolls of paper, each tied with a red ribbon. The sheer amount of them was staggering.

"Sweet mother of mackerel." Kitty gulped as the three of us stared at them, "you've been getting notes from him?"

"Well...I thought it was one of the guys at first. Mostly Logan." She admitted sheepishly, making each of us pause.

"Logan?" I asked her in a slow tone. I mean, come one. Logan?

"As in, Mr. Scary Muscle Man?" Kitty asked.

"The guy you thought might break you if you looked at him the wrong way, so you've avoided him ever since waking up?" Rogue finished.

"That Logan?" The three of us asked at the same time.

"Well...he does know a lot about me." Alenka offered sheepishly, "I mean, everyone's been saying who close we were before I lost my memories."

"And...what?" I asked, "He's been giving you these because you can't get the gumption to talk to him?"

"Hey!" she protested, "I could totally get the gumption to talk to him!"

I don't know whether it was a thunder bolt of an idea or the cookies we were eating, but Kitty, Rogue and I shared a look and smiled at each other.

"Well then, let's put it to the test." Kitty said.

"What?" Alenka squeaked, her face going very pale.

##########

(Alenka's POV)

_:I can't believe I'm doing this!:_ I wailed mentally, tugging at the collar of my 'shirt'. It wasn't even a shirt! It was a white shirt that had a very low neck line, and it showed my stomach of. The black skirt they forced me into was decent enough, but the knee high black heels were a bit much.

"I used to wear this?" I asked myself, trying to make my top half look somewhat decent but I wasn't having any luck. Every time I pulled the bottom of my shirt down, the top would sow off my cleavage and every time I tried pulling my neck line up, the hem show pull up and show my stomach.

"Grr, stupid evil thing." I grumbled angrily as the elevator doors finally opened and allowed me to step out, "What were they thinking, putting me in this?-! If I ever survive this, I'm going to hurt them!"

"Hurt who?" Jumping with a yelp, I spun around and blanched when I was faced to faced with Logan carrying a basket full of clothes.

_:Oh, this _isn't_ happening to me!:_ I cried to myself, my mouth not exactly working for me at the moment. At the moment, I was pretty sure I was looking like a red faced fish out of water. Logan said nothing but he did raise an eyebrow at my outfit.

"I'm going out on a limb, and say you were forced into that." He finally said.

"No!" I squeaked then exhaled, "Yes." He looked at me for a long moment before giving a small smile and pulled a shirt from the basket he was carrying and handed it to me.

"Here." He offered. Cautiously taking the item, it turned out to be a large grey t-shirt, that looked suspiciously like one of his. I gave him a questioning look to which he shrugged.

"It looks better on you." He replied before taking off to the elevator.

_:...Well, that could've gone worse.:_ I admitted, taking one last look at the shirt before shrugging and pulling it over my head. Surprisingly enough, it was long enough to cover everything till the middle of my thigh. And it was very comfortable.

"Hmm." I hummed, pleasantly happy and actually skipped to the elevator. While we didn't exactly talk, at least I could get over how intimidating Logan could be.

It turns out that he is a very chivalrous and sweet man.

##########

"'It looks better on you'? What was I thinking?" Logan groaned once he was in the safety of his room. There were moments in Logan's life where he had said some pretty stupid and cheesy things, but this had to take the cake. At least no one else had seen what had just happened, so he was safe...for the moment until he ran into Jean.

"Could've said worse." Armageddon pointed out as he phased himself and Diego through a wall and lay down on Logan's bed. Diego just mumbled in agreement as he leaned against the window.

_:I'm doomed.:_ Logan told himself, feeling his shoulders drop even further. If Jean wasn't bad enough, Armageddon and Diego definitely were. It was bad enough that Diego was very protective over his sister, especially now that she's lost her memory, but Armageddon was an all powerful spirit with powers of just about everything. Including mind reading.

"Is there a reason why you two are in here?" Logan huffed as he moved to put all his dry laundry where it all belonged, "Or are you here to kill me?"

"Why would do that?" Diego asked him, genuinely innocent.

"Aside from him trying to compliment your sister, and failing spectacularly." Armageddon chuckled. I was very tempting to throw the basket at his head. It wouldn't hurt him that much, but it would satisfy my urge to give him some sort of pain.

"In any case, that's not why we're here" he continued in a serious tone, "We just got word from the central MRD base. Juggernaut's broken free." Everything inside of me froze solid when the words registered in my mind.

"He got out?" I asked them, trying to keep my anger in check. Getting pissed about something that has already happened wouldn't help anyone. "How?"

"They didn't put enough locks on him." Diego snorted in disdain, "he was able to smash his way out of there fairly easy." Great.

"What worries me though is what he'll do now." Diego told us, "I mean, it's no secret that you guys are enemies. What if he tries coming after the X-men?"

"Then we'll be ready for him." I replied, a plan forming in my mind, "Phoenix or not, Jean is still a Class 5 mutant, and the only telepath strong enough to tap into Juggernaut's mind."

"Will that be enough?" Armageddon asked me, "Or will you need my help?"

"Maybe, just to be safe." I agreed, "Since we don't have Alenka anymore." Saying that left a bitter taste in my mouth, and a deep sting in my heart.

"Yet." Diego and Armageddon corrected.

"Give her time. She'll get them back." Diego assured me.

Yeah, time. Somehow, it didn't seem fast enough for me to have Alenka back in my arms again.

God, I missed her.

I'd give anything for a chance to tell that I love her, and have her remember that she loved me back.

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think? Sappy enough for you? The second and final part should be out right after this one, I just have to take a break for a while. Not days! Just an hour or two...or at least until this computer gets a decent charge.<p>

All right then, peace out!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, my Lord. This is is. This is the last Alenka and Logan story I will do for a long time. *sniffles* Aw, crap I'm gonna start crying. You-you guys enjoy this, I'm gonna go and cry.

* * *

><p>"<em>Help!" Alenka screamed as she was chased down a dark, deserted street. It looked like a tornado had already been through and destroyed nearly everything, but it was only the work or a certain heavy-hitting mutant.<em>

:Oh, where's a superhero when you need him?:_ Alenka thought desperately as she kept running, desperate to get away from the great big behemoth. She had only come into the city to catch a movie with friends while everyone else was out on a mission, and she just had to come across this guy!_

"_Oh, dear, oh, dear, oh, dear!" She chanted under her breath, skidding around a corner sharply and taking off again. She didn't stop till she reached the end of the street and ducked into an alcove, taking the chance to catch her breath._

"_What did I do to tick _him_ off?" She asked herself, leaning slightly to look out from her hiding spot to see if it was clear. There wasn't anyone or anything around, which made her really nervous. But she might not have another chance to get out of the city and get back to the mansion._

_Taking a deep breath, Alenka pulled herself from her hiding spot and started jogging away from her hiding spot, careful to not make any noise to alert her chaser. She also crouched over somewhat, in case she needed to duck behind something to avoid being seen._

_With the end of the street in sight, Alenka picked up her speed and started running._

_Arriving at the end of the street, and turning to the road that would get her safely away from there, Alenka yelped as the ground shook violently. She managed to stay on her feet for a few more steps, but fell when a giant shadow fell towards her. Letting out a piercing scream, Alenka could only watch as the shadow got closer,..._

_and closer,..._

_and closer..._

_##########_

EARLIER

(Alenka's POV)

_:Today is a good day.:_ I officially decided to myself with a smile, perching on a ladder in the mansion's library as I went through the different books. I wasn't sure why, but I woke up in an exceptionally happy mood, much to the chargrin of a grumpy Bobby and Kitty.

I don't know why, but something told me that today was going to be big in many ways.

"Some one's in a good mood." I turned my head to see Kenzie walking into the library, stooping over slightly to get through the door.

"Oh, good morning Kenzie." I greeted cheerfully, returning to the book shelf, "Yeah, I just woke up this happy."

"Ah." he said slowly in his heavy Scottish brogue and with a nod, "Maybe the gods are trying to tell ye something."

"Like what?" I asked.

"What today's date is, for one." He replied cheekily. As I turned around to ask him another question, I noticed his hands were behind his back.

"What's behind your back?" I asked him suspiciously. He gave me a flat look which then morphed into pained remembrance before revealing the bouquet of red roses in his hands.

"It's Valentine's Day, Alenka." he answered my unasked question, "This time of year, all around the world, people give roses or chocolates or some sort of present to the one they care most about. I keep forgetting ye can't remember anything."

"Hey!" I protested, "I know how to brush my teeth, thank you very much!" My attempt to make him laugh was rewarded when he gave a deep chuckle. I know that it made everyone sad that I couldn't remember, but I figure that if I wasn't sad about it, then they shouldn't worry.

"So who's getting the roses?" I asked Kenzie, changing the topic back to what Valentine's Day was about. Kenzie was about to answer when Rogue walked through the door, forcing him to spin around and hid the roses behind his back.

Rogue was a good friend. Even without my memory I knew she was a good friend. It was hard for me to hug her to show how much I meant that, mainly because of her strange absorbing powers, but she understood that even with all my attempts that ended with pats on her shoulders.

"Hi, Rogue." I greeted, turning back to the book shelf and started looking busy but keep my head turned so I could still see what was going on with Kenzie.

"Morning, Alenka." she replied then noticed Kenzie, and got suspicious, "Why do Ah feel scared all of a sudden?"

"Oh!" Kenzie gasped quietly as he buckled at his knees slightly, pretending to be hurt, "Now why would I ever do something like that to a friend?" Rogue took that into consideration and gave a little shrug as an answer, making him chuckle. "Well, I do have a present for ye." He admitted, stepping closer to her.

Rogue gave me a slightly panicked look, but I only just smiled assuringly. Kenzie gently handed her the bouquet of roses, and Rogue's cheek turned a brilliant shade of pink. "Happy Valentine's Day, lass." he spoke before dropping his head lower to her and pressing a friendly warm kiss to her cheek. Rogue's cheek were now a bright shade of red. I couldn't help but coo cutely at them both, making Rogue snap towards me.

"If you even think..." She started to warn but I just giggled at her as I waved my hand.

"I wouldn't think of it." I told her before getting serious, "Though I am confused."

"About what?" Kenzie asked as he straightened, "Valentine's Day ritual?"

"No. I thought, with Rogue's power, you couldn't...you know." I slowly trailed off, hoping that they both got my meaning. Thankfully they did, and Kenzie gave a small chuckle.

"I'm immune to her powers." He explained before tapping his cheek, "Technically speaking, over the centuries my powers have evolved to the point where my skin is thicker than human's. I can resist injuries from everything except a missile, but that hasn't been proven yet." Rogue and I both groaned in understanding, which did seem to make sense even for me.

After that, they left the room, Rogue pausing to offer me a rose from her gift but I refused. It was her gift, and I didn't want it ruined. When the door closed, I went back to looking for a book to read, and my mind started drifting away. _:I wonder if I'll get a present today?:_ I asked myself.

Maybe not.

Giving a small shrug, I went back to the book shelf and picked up a random book and leafed through the pages.

"Looking for something?" I almost shrieked in fright, but did lose my grip on the ladder. I felt myself falling backwards towards the ground, but I didn't get very close to it before a pair of strong arms captured me and held me close.

"Are you all right?" a heavily gravelled voice asked close to my ear, sending strangely pleasant chills down my spine, as I was gently lowered to my feet. I pried my opens open to stare smack bang into a pair of steel grey orbs hiding behind darkened locks of hair.

Cue dry throat and fluttery stomach!

I could only just manage to swallow quietly, not exactly used to being held this close by Logan of all people, but it made certain organs in my body overheat very quickly. This close, I came up to his shoulder, maybe a centimeter taller or so, but I was definitely tall enough to feel his rock hard stomach pressed against my stomach, and feel each ripple as he breathed. It probably didn't help that his hands were nestled in the small of my back, comfortably and warm.

Honestly, I was a little terrified that I was so close to Logan like this; he had the outward impression that he could break me like a twig. But I say little because...I don't really know why, but the way he was holding me felt like he would do anything but hurt me, intentional or otherwise.

Logan's eyes were still locked with mine, and I could slowly see the steel greyness in them melt into something warmer. A **lot** warmer. And definitely hungry. There was also a hint of something almost...predatory about them, but instead of making me even more afraid like I thought (and sort of hoped), it just made me feel happy to see that look.

Soft words were floating in the back of my mind. I couldn't reach them to make sense of it, but at the moment I didn't really want to pay attention to anything but these feelings I was getting and from this man in particular.

But the moment was over when someone called out my name, a young girl's voice.

"Alenka? Where are—Oh, there you are!" Kitty said as she came into the library. Whether we wanted to or not, Logan and I quietly stepped away from each other and looked at anything but each other. It was just our luck that Kitty didn't seem to notice. Or, if she did, didn't say anything about it.

"Y-yes, Kitty?" I asked, softly clearing the hitch out of my throat.

"There's a movie playing at the theatres." She spoke, "Wanna catch it with me?"

"What sort of movie?" I asked her, trying to get the ghostly feelings of Logan's touch out of my system, and this movie seemed like a good way to get rid of them.

"It's called 'Valentine's Day', with Ashton Kutcher and a few other people in it." She offered with a simple shrug, "It's a chick flick. I know you don't exactly like them, but maybe if you saw one of the actors in it you might remember something."

The chance to get out and away from Logan for the moment was good.

The chance to get out and maybe (finger's crossed) find something to trigger a memory was better.

Well, there was that, and the look in Kitty's face said she _really_ needed to get away from here this very second.

"Sure." I shrugged, "If it doesn't work, at least I'll know why I don't like chick flicks in the first place."

"Take Bobby with you." Logan interjected before I left the room.

"What?-!" Kitty protested loudly.

"With Juggernaut still out, it'll be too dangerous." Logan explained then gave her a look, "You know who the first person he'll target will be, and we can't let them go unprotected."

Kitty's outrage was replaced by understanding, closely followed by stubborn reluctance.

"And no, that's not up for debate." Logan got in before she opened her mouth to protest, "Either he goes with or no movie." This got a chuckle out of me.

"Are the sure the two of you aren't father-daughter?" I teased them both, earning a hard look from both of them in reply, which just made me laugh.

"I hear laughing." Bobby commented as he came into view, "What happened?"

"Apparently, saying Kitty and Logan are like father and daughter is a bad thing." I giggled, which made Bobby look at me in shock/surprise.

"Why did you-" He started when he quickly stopped himself, "You know what? Never mind. Only you could get away with something like that." That was interesting. I was about to ask him why when Logan informed him of our plans, to which Bobby agreed with.

##########

"No offense, Alenka, but till you get your memory and powers back, we don't really have a chance against Juggernaut." Bobby explained as the three of us got on the bus to the city.

"Why me?" I asked quietly, keeping an eye on the other passengers. Everyone in the mansion explained how important it was that no one knew we were mutants. And some of the stories a few of them mentioned about how I first met them made it clear that I was the _last_ person the X-men need in MRD hands.

"You had a really wide assortment of powers." He quietly replied, half turned in his seat to see me better, "I mean, the last time you took him on, you practically wiped the floor with him."

"I did?" I asked, awe filling me. The conversation ended with Kitty quietly shushed us both and elbowed Bobby in his ribs as more people came on the bus, a few sitting close to us. One was a girl with black hair tied back in pigtails. She looked vaguely familiar. I was about to ask Kitty and Bobby if I knew her when a paper airplane landed in my lap. By the time I looked at it then looked back up, the girl was gone.

_:Odd.:_ I thought, shrugging it off then looking at the paper plane in my hand. Just on a whim, I opened it up, and if I was expecting to find nothing I was mistaken. There was a small message on it.

_Draw a circle, not a heart around the one you love because a heart can be broken but a circle goes on forever. -Unknown._

_:Hmm. I wonder what that means?:_ I asked myself. The bus came to a stop, and my two friends made the move to get up, so I quickly shoved the letter into my pocket and followed after them, deciding to figure out that letter and it's meaning later.

##########

"Something on your mind, Logan?" Looking up from where he was sitting, Logan spotted Ororo as she and Hank walked into the library.

"Armageddon said something was happening up here." Hank explained as they sat in the chairs opposite their friend, "He wasn't sure what going on though and was worried."

"Nothing happened." Logan told them, almost growling it out, but he didn't; it wasn't their fault. Armageddon was just worried about his former vessel, and Hank and Ororo were Alenka's friends as well, and just as worried about her welfare too. Especially lately.

"Are you sure?" Hank asked him, his glasses perched on his nose, "Because I'm positive that's your 'Damned interferences' look."

"There's a look?" Logan asked innocently, making the both of them and Ororo smile.

"There's also a look for you about to rip apart someone like a chew toy." Ororo added cheekily.

"Hey, that was just the one time." Logan defended himself. Well, there were a few more times, but no one had to know how many people fell victim to the savagery of an ill-tempered Logan. Fortunately, it was usually aimed at bad people, and never at a innocent or a friend. Well...except for one time that Logan was **determined** never to let Jean or the Professor know about. Ok, maybe the Professor, but definitely not Jean.

A silence settled over the three of them, almost comfortable. It wasn't until Logan reached his hand up to his neck and started fiddling with his dog tags that Hank's eyes caught something.

"That's an interesting addition." He commented, catching Ororo's attention, "When did you get that?"

"And what is that, might I add." Ororo asked, her eyes narrowing slightly, "Because that looks like..." She trailed off into a strangled choking noise as the words failed in her throat. Hank seemed confused about what was wrong when he spotted what Ororo had, and his jaw dropped.

"Logan..." He breathed, realizing the importance of the object added, "How did you get that?"

"One of the few things I do remember about my past and managed to keep a hold of." Logan answered, adjusting his neck slightly so he could see Hank while Ororo leaned in for a closer look, "Alenka's the only person I can openly trust with it, no offense."

"None taken." They both echoed, Ororo finally leaning back in her seat. The pair of them looked incredibly stunned, and why shouldn't they?

_:It is a big thing.:_ Logan agreed to himself as he fingered the trinket, _:But...it means as much to me as Alenka does.:_

"When will you give it to her?" Ororo asked him softly.

"Tonight, when she comes back with Drake and Pryde." Logan answered then let out a heavy sigh, "So that leaves me with a couple of hours to figure out just what I'm going to say to her."

Though he was silently asking for their help, Ororo and Hank couldn't come up with any pearls of wisdom, leaving Logan in the dark.

_:At least I have some time to figure it out.:_ Logan grumbled to himself, still fingering the trinket.

##########

(Alenka's POV)

"Ok, Kitty. What's up?" I finally asked her, determined to find out what was wrong with her. Through the entire trip, Kitty and Bobby hadn't spoken a word to each other. From what everyone else told me, they're usually at each other's throats about something or the other.

Today? Nothing.

Not a single word.

And it was driving me to madness.

While Bobby was going to off to check what times they had and buy tickets for the three of us, Kitty and I were sitting in a little dinner, where I decided to ambush her.

"What's up with what?" She asked innocently, which only made me frown.

"I may not have my memory, but I've gone through two weeks of you and Bobby having some sort of argument." I told her flatly, "Some loud, some quiet, but there was always an argument. But today? Nothing? I know something is up."

"Maybe I didn't feel like it." Kitty answered vaguely and a little tensely, "it is Valentine's, after all."

I was ready to come back with something when my mind pinged with the answer.

"Ah-ha!" I exclaimed loudly, spooking her and a few other people nearby, "That's it, isn't it? Bobby didn't wish you a Happy Valentine's!" She didn't answer but the way she quickly tried to hush me was more than enough of an answer.

"So? What's so bad about that?" I asked her quietly.

"Well...it's just that..." She started to answer, but she felt awkward about it when she finally sighed heavily, "Ok, you know how you had Demon leaving you all those notes?"

"Yuh-huh."

"Well, everytime on Valentine's Day, I wake up to a bunch of different colored roses: violet and white ones. And usually Bobby would tease me about having a secret admirer." She explained in an almost wistful tone, "When I woke up this morning, I was hoping to get those flowers again, but I didn't."

"And...you and Bobby had an argument about it?" I asked her slowly, trying to comprehend all she told me and didn't tell me.

"Well...no, we didn't." She answered, "Bobby didn't mention anything about it at all. I tried to bring it up with him, but he kept brushing me off and avoiding me."

"Maybe he got fed up with you talking about it." I offered her, taking a sip from my drink, "Didn't you say that he was like that when Demon was giving me the flowers and love notes way back when?"

"True." She agreed, and was about to add more when Bobby reappeared, our tickets in his hands.

"Well, I got three seats for in the middle." He said, taking his seat beside me, "and we've got about 25 minutes till it starts."

"So what do you two want to do in the mean time?" I asked them both.

I regretted even thinking of asking that.

For 10 minutes we ate a small early dinner, then we got our snacks and went to the allocated cinema and sat in our spots. Five minutes of waiting, and Kitty got up and went out something, leaving me alone with Bobby in an empty cinema.

"I thought the cinemas would be packed tonight." I spoke up, trying to fill the silence. But Bobby didn't seem to hear me; he was off in his own little world. I gave a little sigh before tapping him on the shoulder and watching him jump in his seat.

"Huh? Is-is the movie starting?" He asked, getting his bearings back.

"Another 10 minutes." I answered him, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." he replied, a little too quickly. When I gave him a look, he tried giving me a smile but it was a very weak one. Since that failed to convince me, he gave a heavy sigh and slumped back in his seat. "Ok, just...don't tell anyone?" He asked me.

"Promise." I nodded, then casually took a sip from my drink, "I mean, I guess all those flowers to Kitty are a private thing." Bobby really did jump out of his seat and look at me in open shock, but I just waved my hand in a 'calm down' gesture. "Kitty doesn't know, but it was sort of obvious." I informed him then turned my gaze back to him, "So what happened this morning?"

"Well...the guy I usually get the roses from was a mutant." Bobby explained, "And the MRD had sent him to Genosha, so I couldn't get the flowers for Kitty today."

"Couldn't you get them from someone else?"

"He's the only person in New York that can make colored roses and in mass bunches." Bobby replied then sighed heavily, "I didn't know what else to get her."

"Why not normal roses? Or a box of chocolate?" I offered, remembering what Kenzie had told me this morning, when the answer smacked me between the eyes, "Or is it a tradition?"

"I always snuck into her room and put the roses on her bedside table, and got out before her alarm went off." He told me, smiling at the memory, "Then later when we got breakfast, she'd always point them out, and I'd always tease her about having some secret admirer, and it was fun for me to watch her try to figure out who sent them."

"Ah, I see." I replied sagely. I actually didn't, but saying that probably cut through a whole layer of emotion that would probably ruin the night, "Well, don't you think it's time to tell Kitty the truth?"

"She'd laugh." He answered grumpily, "At best. At worst, she'll never talk to me again."

I was all for giving him my options, or the option to force him in a room with Kitty and making him spill the beans, but anything further flew out the window when Kitty came back into the theatre just as the movie started to play.

I felt awkward. Literally. I was forced to play the middle man; Kitty to my left and Bobby to my right, and a whole lot of tense feelings coming from the both of them.

_:Please, let me have my telepathy back so I can get them back together!:_ I prayed to a higher being, _:Because I can't take this anymore!:_ I'll even take a distraction that ends up with the two of them being friends again. Something!

Even a really big bad thing!

_CRASH!_

The three of us jumped out of our seats as the viewing screen was ripped apart by a hulking behemoth, the projection lights illuminating who it was.

"Oh, nuts!" Kitty hissed as she and Bobby quickly pulled me down with them to the ground, "It's him!"

"How did he find us?" Bobby whispered.

"Who's he?" I whispered to them both.

"Juggernaut." They replied, and my system blacked out for a second.

"Juggernaut." I repeated flatly, "As in the great big giant that has everyone worried? The one that you guys said I wiped the floor with? **That** Juggernaut?"

"Yeah, him." Bobby answered casually, peering over the theatre seat carefully to scout, "He hasn't moved...but there's someone else with him." Curiosity was contagious so Kitty and I peered over the edge as well to see what was going on.

Juggernaut certainly lived up to his name: he was freaking huge! I thought Kenzie was tall and beefy, but this guy was literally taking it the extra hundred mile too far! And I was the only able to stop him?-!

The second person with him was a lot smaller, thankfully. Maybe about my size. When the projection lights illuminated them, I saw a mess of brown hair, and a black attire on a petite female frame.

"I think I know her." I whispered to them both.

"What?" Kitty and Bobby whispered at me, just as the woman looked in our direction. Right at me. With her strange red and lilac eyes.

Like a freight train at top speed, a name smacked me right in face, as well as the memory of who she was.

"Dakota." I growled lowly.

She just smiled evilly.

"Found her!" She giggled evilly to Juggernaut, pointing straight at me.

"RUN!" I yelled, pulling Bobby and Kitty by the collars of their shirts and running for the exits.

They didn't question why, they just did, Kitty phasing us through walls and everything else to make things quicker. Luckily we chose a way that didn't involve going through where people were, but somehow that didn't make me feel better.

"Who was that crazy chick?-!" Bobby exclaimed as we hit the strangely but blessedly empty street and pelted full sprint for home.

"Dakota!" I answered him, "I met her once before, and it wasn't a great experience."

"Do we want to know?" Kitty asked.

"She damn near beat me to a pulp, and then her bodyguard drained every drop of energy and strength from me." I explained, "Which is really cause for concern if we run into him!"

No one said anything else, but I could tell that the other two were sending a telepathic SOS to Jean for the others to help us. I just hoped they got to us in time. Heavy plodding was soon heard, as well as evilly giggling, which really did make me feel that great about having no powers. At least then I'd have an advantage.

An idea hit me, and it was incredibly risky, but it was the only one we had.

"You two keep running." I told them, "I'll keep them busy."

"What?-!" They both yelled.

"Juggernaut and Dakota are after me! I'm not putting the pair of you at risk!" I growled then skidded to a halt, "now get moving."

"You're crazy!" Kitty shrieked as she and Bobby stopped as well, "You can't take either of them on!"

"I don't have to fight them. I just have to stall them long enough for the others to come." I told them forcefully pushed them away, "Now get moving!" Before either of them could protest or grab a hold of me, I tore back down the street, towards Juggernaut and the crazy evil twin, and hoped to God that Kitty and Bobby had gotten through to Jean or Armageddon.

##########

Finding the evil duo wasn't hard. Getting Juggernaut away from Dakota was actually easy as well, including getting him to chase after me.

Mostly because Dakota was busy trying to fend off someone else.

As soon as I came across them, Dakota tried several times to charge at me, but the second person just pulled her back and away.

"Run, Chaos!" A strong male voice roared at me, and caught Juggernaut's attention. When he spotted me, he started to run, which forced me to run as well, and take as many turns as I could to get the edge. But a girl only had so much stamina and strength before something had to give.

Curling up in an alcove to get my strength up, and recover my breath, I remarked how I suddenly had a case of deja vu.

"Of all the times to have it, it had to be now?" I asked myself, leaning to a side to check if the coast was clear. So far it did, allowing me a few more precious minutes to get more stamina back. My legs screamed, my foot arches burned and pinch, and my lungs felt like they were threatening to collapse on me at any second. _:Just a little longer.:_ I told myself, _:hang on just a little longer, and this will all be over.:_ It was a long shot, but it was the only shot I had.

Checking the coast again, I slipped from my hiding spot and slowly ran for the end of the street. When I got closer, I started to speed up, as did my hope. Home was just that much closer!

All my hopes stuttered when the ground shook, nearly making me trip over and fall but I was able to kept my ground. Praying that it wasn't what I thought it was, I looked around me. It wasn't until I was looking straight up that I saw Juggernaut diving bombing towards me.

I must of screamed, froze or something, but one minute I was watching Juggernaut get incredibly close to me, and the next second the air was knocked from my lungs as I was grabbed around the middle, and my world started spinning wildly.

I must groaned for it to stop when it did, allowing me the chance to sink to the ground and lie down. "Ugh. I think I'm gonna puke." I moaned weakly. A large gently pressed against my back, and a soothing wave washed over me, the sick feeling going away.

"Better?" an all-too familiar gravelly voice asked. I craned my neck from where it was resting on my arm to look straight up into the yellow/navy blue mask of Wolverine.

"L...Logan?" I whispered.

"What were you thinking?" He asked me, helping me to stand up, his voice not really friendly, "Trying to take them on, with no powers. Juggernaut or Dakota could have killed you!" Remembering what my body had tried to white out just a few minutes ago, it was understandable that my temper would flare as well.

"Well maybe if you had told me that **I** was that Juggernaut was after, I wouldn't have left the mansion!" I hissed hysterically as I pulled myself from my grasp, "Didn't anyone think that I might've needed to know that little tidbit?-!"

"Would that have change anything?" Logan growled, taking a step closer and gripped my arms, "You saw Juggernaut in action; you know that nothing can beat him, except you." That last bit sent me over the edge, and nothing was going to stop my tears from falling.

"WHY ME?-!" I shouted, "Why does it always have to be me that stops him?-! I can't be that person anymore! I don't know how to be her!" I finally pulled my arms from his grasp and stepped back far enough to have enough to slap both my hands against his chest.

"All everyone wants me to be is this incredible woman who can do anything! Who can solve any problem thrown at her!" I cried, "I can't be her! I won't ever be her again! Why can't you guys see that?-!"

The air went silent, nothing stirred except the sounds of a battle on the streets below us as the others dealt with Juggernaut. Logan and I stood facing each other, my body shuddering as my tears fell down my face while he stood stoically. Whether he was angry at me now or not, I no longer cared.

I couldn't be that woman everyone wants me to be. I wasn't even anything close to her. I couldn't do anything they expect to happen, especially become the old Alenka again.

Why couldn't they understand that?

The sting in my eyes was too much, my eyes closing as I turned away, hugging myself as I cried. I don't know how long I cried for, but I felt a pair of strong arms curl around my body, offering comfort as they pulled me closer to an incredible amount of strength. Without meaning to, my arms uncurled from my arms and curled around his neck, seeking a place where nothing in the world could touch me.

"I'm sorry." Logan's voice rumbled deep from within his chest, vibrating against me, "I'm so sorry." While his arm kept me close to his body, his other hand crept up to the back of my neck and tenderly massaged it with gently fingers.

"We haven't been fair on you." His voice rumbled as he continued his gentle touches, "We all want you to be somebody that you used to be, no one thought about what this was doing to you." It was quiet between the pair before he softly chuckled. "You do have her temper, though." he told me.

A choked out laugh escaped my lips, making me feel a tiny bit better, but not a whole damn lot. When my tears finally subsided enough for me to pull away, Logan didn't let me get too far away. "I'm sorry." I whispered, wiping my tears away, "But I know who much my old self meant to everyone."

"We've survived 3 years without her." Logan told me as he gently cupped my face between his hands, "We can wait till you're ready to let her come out." I sniffled back a few more tears, but the ones that fell were wiped away by Logan's gentle caresses before he pulled back against him against.

"Why are you always so nice to me?" I asked him quietly as I buried my face into his shoulder, nuzzling at his collarbone. I could feel his body tensing slightly, and as he took a deep breath to say something when I yelped.

"Ow!" I pulled away from his chest and rubbed the tip of my nose, "What was that?" Logan seemed confused for a moment before he understood and pulled his hands away from my body. First he pulled back his cowl, revealing his dark locks, steel grey eyes and chiselled, almost animal like looks before reaching underneath the neck of his uniform to pull out a chain necklace. On it were three items. Two of them were small steel plates with numbers and letters stamped across the surface. The third almost took my breath away.

It was a beautiful silver ring, with a small black looking diamond. It obviously looked old, and delicate.

"It's an old memory." Logan told me, "Probably the only real memory I have of my old life, and will ever have." Taking my eyes away from the ring and back to his face, I could only look stunned.

"Out of everyone back at the mansion, I should know what you've been going through and what it does to you." He explained. With a small pause, he reached behind his neck and unhook the chain necklace and slid the ring off it. "This ring once belong to my mother. It took me years to track it down again."

I didn't understand what was going on, until the necklace with the dog tags went back around his neck, and the ring he placed in my hand. Then it became blatantly clear.

"Logan, I...I can't." I breathed, holding the ring at him, "That's your-"

"I know." he interrupted, gently holding my hand in his and curling my fingers over the ring, "I don't trust anyone else with my secrets, not even the other X-men."

"Then why are you giving it to me?"

"Because you're the only person I can trust." he answered, "Memory or not, it won't stop you from being the woman I know. The one who's incredibly brave beyond anything I've seen, and is able to pull herself through any danger out there, even if it's just to argue with me about some pointless thing I dragged up." He stopped and took a deep breath before uncurling my fingers, took the ring and slid it onto my left ring finger.

"You're also the only woman I care more than anything." he spoke softly, shocking me. His eyes were locked onto mine as he gently pressed his forehead against mine, his arms winding around my body again and holding me close against his body. "I love you, Alenka." he whispered.

Something inside of me sparked.

"Wh...what did you say?" I whispered, pulling away from him slightly. Logan pulled away bit, looking almost hurt.

"I said I loved-"

"No, no! After that." I told him, my fingers digging into his chest. Something was breaking through the barrier in my mind, and I was desperate to get it out, "what did you call me?"

"Alenka." He answered, "That's your name."

That spark turned into a tidal wave.

Everything came back to me in a sudden rush, I gasped slightly and leaned against Logan for support when my legs gave out.

"Alenka?" He asked, sounding almost panicked. It took a few seconds for me to get my breath back, and when I did I could only look up at Logan with fresh tears in my eyes. But these weren't tears of sadness anymore. They were tears of joy.

"You...you just called me Alenka." I whispered, a smile creeping onto my face, "You always called me Layla. Always!" I gave small laugh as the rest of my memories came back, "I always hated being called that, but you always called me Layla, and never Alenka!"

Logan looked stunned before a smile crept onto his face as well. "You remember." he breathed.

"Everything!" I laughed happily, throwing my arms around his neck and hugging tightly, "Oh, I remember everything!" My happiness was contagious as Logan tightened his arms around my waist and held me close.

"I remember all my friends, all my family." I whispered, "All the good things I did and the bad things that happened. I remember it all now." A sudden flash appeared in my mind, making me smile. I pulled away from Logan, flashing him a smile when he looked confused before going over to the edge of the building.

Juggernaut was giving everyone a run for their money, and it was only Kenzie left in his dragon form to take him down, and he was losing badly. With a simple wave of my hand, Juggernaut went flying into the air, beyond the clouds to where the air was thin before I let gravity take control and made him fall like a heavy rock landing with a thunderous boom on the concrete below.

"I have my powers back." I whispered, turning back to Logan, the smile on my face never dropping, "I'm Chaos again. I'm Alenka Grün-Jones again."

"Almost." Logan corrected, stepping closer to me and taking my hands in his, "You forgot two important details." My smile dropped and was replaced by a small frown. This time, it was Logan who smiled before tapping the ring. I was about to ask him about it, when he got down on one knee.

Oh, God.

"Alenka Layla Grün, I ask as a humble man." He spoke, "I'd be honored if you became my wife." I almost choked on my words, but I was able to nod vigorously. He gave me another smile before standing up tall and pulling me into a deep embrace.

I then remembered something else.

"Logan?" I whispered against his neck.

"Hmm?" I managed to lean back from him, just enough to look up at him, and see him look down at me.

"I love you." I told him, "Honest to God and everyone else, I bloody love you." He chuckled softly before nuzzling his nose against mine.

"I bloody love you, too." he whispered before dipping his head lowly and pressing his lips against mine. It started out as an innocent kiss, but come on! I just spent two weeks without knowing I loved him so much, give a girl a break!

I threw my arms around his neck and pressed myself against him tightly, deepening the kiss. Logan easily held me, easily lifting me off my feet and spinning me around, never once breaking our kiss.

I felt his love pouring out; through his lips, his body, his mind.

I never wanted to let this go away again.

##########

It was unspoken at the time, but the both of us knew that the future wasn't going to be a smooth road. There were still some things that needed to be dealt with, and some old scores to settle. And there was always a chance that something bad will tear us apart.

But we both agreed to take that chance.

Not only for our love, but for our future. For the mutants and humans that were yet to come. For the happiness and adventures yet to experienced.

So I'll keep fighting on. For our future's sake.

For our children.

**THE END.**

* * *

><p>That's it! *blows nose* Ugh, stupid water works. Again, that's it! No more about Alenka and Logan for a long while: my brain needs time to process the sheer amount of work I just put into this last chapter for you guys, and then I need to get it ready for either Morgan Knight (Naruto story) or Briar-Rose Stark (Avengers: EMH).<p>

Oh, here's one last teaser for you guys: that guy fighting Dakota? That wasn't Logan, or Kenzie, or Diego. Or any other male mutant you may know. Food for thought!

Well, that's all for me: it's hitting 12 am for me in Australia, and I need to sleep before I conk out.

Peace, Love and Happiness; cos D-I-N is outta here!


End file.
